spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Carbonifen Earth (Project Blueprint)
At the current stage, Carbonifen Earth is a solo project since it needs to first be given shape and, considering the moderator works at a snail's pace (unless overcome by inspiration), all the edit suggestions will be made by fandom wiki moderators or author moderator being informed through comments and letters. Also all the images used, will be instead implemented in the wiki, being recreated graphically by the project author. Significant changes/deliberate inaccuracies will be made to the recreations to attempt to follow copyright laws and also the original maps/data diagramms source will be shown. Project currently owned by '''Caecillian85.' '''Carbonifen Earth '''is a project about Earth's history if the period after the Late Devonian extinction happened with several changes which would instead result in Earth's land climate remaining moist and warm (largely) and the factors of Permian-Triassic extinction wouldn't happen, at least not chronologically when they were supposed to happen. This project will cover not only the Alternate Carboniferous (Called Carbonifenous instead, etymology based on "fen", one of the wetland types) but also several periods after it, named differently than in the actual timeline. Content will cover some particular topics like taxonomy, species descriptions, ecology, food chains and possibly more. Also it may have rapid alternate evolutionary aspects like severe time skips in favor for interesting organism diversity, but all in all, explanations will be provided, should the changes prove to be too great and alien in nature. Overall this counts as a semi-realistic project, as in realistic projects nearly all content is based on proved sourced, but in semi-realistic project, imagination and improvisation is put to use and then later justified as much as possible. If you seek realism, you may like the others projects better. '''Possible description of future Carbonifen Earth' Amphitin Earth (the one which has Carbonifenous period and different following periods will be probably established by these factors - extensive mushroom populations, many arboreal, suction-cap creatures, hardy-survivalist species and (respectively) fens at some point. These will be factors that we will try to implement, however they may change and others may come into place. This is because I will be adding other ''alternate carbonifeous projects as well. Project rules Project begins by the current period's map (or maps) being posted and all the animal, plant, fungi and even speculative microbe species of the Late Devonian post-extinction sub-epoch being established. While animals and plants mostly need species that are proven to have existed, fungi and micorbes can be speculated up using the current environment, continental arrangement and other factors. Having at least 20 of these lifeforms would be sufficient. After that Carbonifenous period (not Carboniferous period) will start, composed of three epochs. Each epoch will be defined by having one or few factors change. Each epoch has to reach a number of 100 new evolutions and then the next one starts. Epochs can be revisited and additional species can be added. The last epoch will have the most changes implemented, as a sign of new period starting afterwards. The extinctions are not exclusively tied to the ends of periods, instead they will happen after 3 - 8 epochs, based on the fact that they can also happen during the start or middle of the period. The evolutions include both animals, plant, mushroom and microbe species/microcultures. From an epoch to epoch, changes in species will mostly appear gradually and not very severe, but eventually they will sum up and something positively alien will appear. The Late Devonian extinctions Late Devonian, both this Earth's and our Earth's, went through three different kinds of extinctions, each separated by 10 million years or so. The middle one called the End-Frasnian was the most catastrophic one, it destroyed many prehistoric organism associated with the shallow seas and tropical environments. It happened 375 million years ago on the real Earth, thus it also marked the period on the Alternate Earth Amphitin. One of these were stromatoporoids, sponges which could build reefs, as well as prehistoric coral forms, reef dwelling molluscs brachiopods and many groups of trilobites, though the latter weren't completely wiped out and survived into the Carbonifenous period (similarly to the Carboniferous period on our Earth). Both three extinctions were mainly influenced by climate change, which, in turn, is attributed to cooling of the atmosphere caused by drop of CO2. During Late Devonian, plants, similar to large trees of later periods, evolved. These "trees" were capable of photosynthesis, using up lots of Earth's CO2 which remained inside them and later on, inside the remains of the trees, never returning to the atmosphere. As a result, climate become cooler, food scarcer, freezing and famishing wildlife and causing part of it to go extinct. '''Additional important factors contributing to extinctions' There are about two additional important factors concerning the extinctions which worked together makin the extinctions more devastating First additional factor was that the aforementioned large ancient plants were very good at loosening and gathering nutrients from the ground. These nutrients ended up not only feeding the surface plants (which created first terran soil in the process), but also got washed into the shores and the ocean itself. The nutrients ended up going to the algae which seemed good at first because it means more food for marine organisms. But then the algae reproduced rapidly which caused them to use up a lot of the available ocean oxygen. This was before the aforemention cooling of the oceans which somewhat reduced the algal blooms. But it still contributed heavily to suffocating the ocean life before. The additional factor were certain ancient zooplankton feeding on the algae which released sulphur hydrogen as a byproduct. Said H2S is a serious poison to most life which ended up filling up all the spaces oxygen was absent. Since the oxygen deplatation was already dividing ocean into different zones and strata, many species got boxed in and in addition to starvation would turn to each other, ensuring quicker extinction among them. However there were marine survivors which managed to pull through the extinctions, finding solace in places which still had enough oxygen, enough warmth and steered clear of sulphur hydrogen. Or if they happened to end up near calamitious factors, they evolved evolution to tough out in the dangerous zones. Time periods on Carbonifen Earth *Late Devonian *Early Carbonifenous *Middle Carbonifenous *Late Carbonifenous Category:An Alternate Evolution Category:Semi-Realistic Project Category:Carbonifen Earth